


i'm okay

by kyasuu



Series: tumblr things [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Sickfic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyasuu/pseuds/kyasuu
Summary: for the prompt: pROMPT time! maybe tony gets sick after being up 5ever but just thinks it's a little bug, but sleeps a long-ass time and wakes up with such a crazy fever that he doesn't even know he's sick, and goes upstairs absolutely freaked thinking that a nightmare he had where Peter got really hurt is real, and whoever is there in the kitchen can't calm him down until they fuckin' get Peter physically to the tower so tony can see 'im





	i'm okay

**Author's Note:**

> [the post on tumblr](https://kyasuu.tumblr.com/post/173757622382/prompt-time-maybe-tony-gets-sick-after-being-up)

Tony’s being a bit dramatic when he says this, but the beginning of the end starts with a sneeze.

“Achoo!”

It catches him off guard, and Tony blinks, rubbing his nose a little, wondering if he’s possibly… getting sick? It would explain why he’s been so tired for the past… “FRIDAY, how long have I been working on these?”

“Six hours, boss,” FRIDAY responds, and she sounds as annoyed as an AI can sound, which, as it turns out, is very annoyed. “Maybe take a break, as you haven’t slept in approximately forty-eight hours.”

Tony is in the middle of considering it when the world suddenly swims before his eyes, and he slams a hand on the table to catch himself, feeling like he’s spinning wildly. “Shit,” he mutters, “shit. Yeah, I think… I’m going to go sleep. FRIDAY, save.”

“Of course, boss.” FRIDAY sounds much more pleased now. “You have a mild fever. Should I tell someone?”

“No, no.” Mild means he can handle it on his own. Tony stumbles towards the couch in the workshop. “Just… yeah. Just save everything.”

“Will do.” If FRIDAY says anything else, Tony doesn’t catch it, because he crashes on the couch and is asleep almost instantly.

* * *

“No, no, no no,  _no, no nononono.”_ Tony starts, feeling something–something’s soft under him but– _Peter. Peter Peter Peter. Where’s Peter–_

Tony shoves himself off of the–the ground? The soft material under him, sending himself sprawling to the… the ground again? It’s hard and cold and it’s a blessing against his fever-hot skin but– _Peter._

“Boss?” FRIDAY’s voice breaks through the haze of fear and panic and fever briefly like a breath of fresh air, sounding alarmed. “Are you–”

He doesn’t hear the rest of FRIDAY’s question, her voice having been drowned out by the hammering of his heart. Tony forces himself to his feet, fear choking him and squeezing around his heart as he stumbles towards the elevator as fast as he can. He–he has to know if Peter’s okay. It’s his… his responsibility, if Peter is dead Tony will never forgive himself.

“Up,” he wheezes once inside, leaning against the walls of the elevator, forcing himself upright. He has to see if Peter’s alright.

“Boss, you have a fever of nearly 104 degrees,” FRIDAY reports, worried.

“Peter,” Tony chokes out, covering his mouth when he feels his stomach roll over unpleasantly. “ _Peter._  I–is. Is Peter okay.”

Thankfully, FRIDAY doesn’t question it. “He’s fine,” she reassures him, but it does little to help Tony’s panic. “He’s doing his homework, boss.”

The elevator door opens, and Tony immediately tries to run out into the kitchen, but his steps are shaky, and his legs nearly give out on him. He sees Clint, who turns around to greet him, but Tony can see his expression go from cheerful to concerned immediately.

“Tony? Dude, you look like shit–” Clint steps forward and Tony tries to take another step, but his knees buckle under him, and Clint curses loudly, catching him. “Shit, you are a  _furnace.”_

_“Peter,”_  Tony whimpers. “Where is–is he… Is Peter okay?”

“What? Spiderkid?” Clint sounds bewildered as he helps Tony to the nearest couch. “He’s in the–shit, nightmare? FRIDAY, go get–”

“Already done.”

“Tony, Peter’s fine. It was a nightmare,” Clint says, giving an audible wince when Tony’s breath hitches, a suspicious burning in his eyes and throat. “Shit, please don’t cry–”

“Mr. Stark?”

Tony whirls around towards the source of the voice immediately, seeing the kid standing in the doorway. He looks confused and concerned, but–he’s unharmed, and there are no injuries on him Tony can see. Just a dream. Just a nightmare, Peter’s fine, he’s  _fine._

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark.” Peter immediately heads over to him, putting on as reassuring a smile he can and approaching Tony when he tries to get off the couch, Clint holding him back gently.

Peter carefully hugs Tony, patting his back awkwardly, and Tony closes his eyes, letting the beat of his heart slow to a more natural pace. He’s fine. Peter’s okay. He’s  _okay_. 

“I’m okay,” Peter whispers, and Tony doesn’t have the energy to even be embarrassed, only giving a small nod, and letting the exhaustion take him at last.

**Author's Note:**

> [feel free to send me prompts!](http://kyasuu.tumblr)


End file.
